Archeon Ulthwé Galrauch
=Basic Information= *Full Name: Archeon Ulthwé Galrauch *In-Game: Archeon *Guild: Symphony of Eternity *Title: Songbearer, Lord Commander, Former Ambassador to Silvermoon *Race: Forsaken, formerly Quel'Dorei *Class: Warlock *Professions: Engineering, Tailoring =Physical Description= *Age: Unknown *Sex: Male *Hair: Chestnut brown *Eyes: Dead with a pale golden glow to them *Weight: 106 lbs *Height: 5'10 *Details: Missing his lower jaw and missing skin from certain parts of his visage. Archeon is practically loose skin and bones. *Clothing: Archy wears a red and black robe with gold accents. He is often found wearing his guild tabard over his robes, as well as his habit of usually wearing a Sin'Dorei mask that covers the lower part of his face. Regardless of the aforementioned, a pair of goggles always sit upon his tousled hair. He has three pins on his shoulder that he wears proudly. These three pins represent his greatest achievements; his status as Ambassador, his title of Songbearer, and his rank of Officer within the Symphony. =Personality= To those he considers friends, Archeon is a jovial character with a wicked sense of humor. To others however, he can come across as an arrogant, snarky bastard, and those are the nicer things he's overheard. To those who oppose him or his allies, he is nothing short of the grim specter of Death incarnate, the wrath of the Forsaken unbridled against all enemies of the Dark Lady. Archeon is incredibly loyal to Sylvanas and will make nearly any sacrifice asked of him that will serve her needs, provided it does not compromise his own moral code. He believes that one's own will and mental integrity is what separates Scourge from Forsaken, and protects that ideal dearly. The Symphony is the other guiding force in his unlife and Archeon is fervently devoted to their cause as well. Archeon's greatest personal hobby is his love of Engineering, and his constant tinkering with mechanical trinkets. One of his current and ongoing projects is his mechanical squirrel, named GIR (General Information Robot). At present the clockwork companion serves as his lab assistant and can shoot lightning bolts out of his eyes at random intervals. =History= Archeon carries with him precious few memories of his life as a Quel'Dorei. He knows he was one, as he vividly recalls the invasion, and his death, but most aspects of his history or family life beyond that are lost. Apparently the Lich King had plans for Archeon, because he was not allowed to die and was forced to serve the scourge as a warlock. He vividly recalls this dark time, although his conscious self was locked away within the deep confines of his own mind, defining the experience as "being locked in a steel room with but a dirty window through which to look out and view the atrocities one committed under the Lich King's command". As the Lich Kings power began to fail, Archeon, much like Sylvanas, was able to slip free the bonds that held him, and pledged his loyalty to the Dark Lady. Since that day, Archeon has worked towards the goals of the Forsaken, however, there are some marked differences he has noticed. The first came when Archeon was removed from the Royal Apothecary Society for refusal to take part in the plague experiments ((as well as for refusing to wear the Hat of Surpassing Magnificence, but that's another story)). It's not that he has any sympathy for the humans, it's simply that he doesn't see the point in using one plague to combat another, and the fact that most of the apothecaries care nothing for the side effects of their creations troubles him. He does not believe that this is truly Sylvanas' vision for the Forsaken. His faith in this was further reinforced when the Sin'Dorei re-emerged. The new ties between the Sin'Dorei and the Forsaken give Archeon hope for the future, and he has made it his life's work to see these ties strengthened to their utmost potential. So much so in fact that the Dark Lady has taken note of his work, and appointed him emissary to Silvermoon as an ambassador of the Undercity. Archeon has worked closely with many members of the upper echelons of the city during his appointment, and even trained an apprentice ambassador, Kathrin de Vansel. He is almost as equally devoted to the Symphony as he is to his Dark Lady, and especially so to his adopted daughter, Eliane Galrauch. Archeon's devotion and closeness with Sylvanas has come up yet again in more recent times, as Varimathras' growing concerns about Northrend have mounted. Forming an expeditionary force to head to Northrend with the intent of discovering it's mysteries, Sylvanas has charged Archeon, as Lord Commander and someone she trusts infallibly, at the head of this expedition. He has recently returned to the Eastern Kingdoms as the sole survivor of his expedition and has subsequently been re-assigned to the Eastern Plaguelands as Forsaken military advisor to the Argent Dawn. =Artwork= Category:Forsaken Category:Horde Category:WarlockCategory:Symphony_of_Eternity